I Become the Wind The story of Haruka and Michiru
by R.M.McKenna
Summary: My story on how Michiru and Haruka met
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just a writing starting out.

Chapter I-Meeting in the Garden-

The violin wept in her hands. The courtyard of Uigahama Manor was filled with ladies and gentlemen who crowded around the, turquoise haired girl. She stood in the middle of the circular crowd, her pale purple dress dancing a bit in the wind. The girl's fingers moved rapidly over the strings, trying to keep up with the bow and with the music within her head. Everyone was near tears when the girl struck her last long note over the strings.

Applause broke out. "Bravo!" shouted a small, round man. He came forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Thank you, Kaioh Michiru, for that wonderful performance!" Michiru bowed. When she straightened, she saw a tall, blonde boy looking at her and smiling. Michiru noted that he looked about her own age. He seemed very thin and wore a private school's uniform. His blonde hair swayed in the wind. His entire pale complexion was brought together by his sea blue eyes.

"Now, refreshments are available in the dining room." The small man announced. Michiru looked at him, and then back up. The boy was gone, lost in the parade of guests flooding towards the Manor. She sighed and followed the guests.

Hours passed. The guests began to depart. Soon, the only people who were left within the dining room were her father, the host and herself. She stood by the doorway with a paper plate full of sushi in her hand. Her father had forced her to eat, for she had another performance in two hours and would miss dinner.

_I wonder who that boy was. _Michiru's thoughts were interrupted by the roar of laughter that came from her father and their host. She saw that they had brought out the best sake in the house and began to take shots. It wouldn't be long now until he passed out. Without any notice, Michiru opened the sliding door that lead out into the hall and stepped out. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She needed air. She wanted to find that boy. Without fully thinking things over, she started walking.

The Manor was large. Michiru noted that it was built over the ruins of an older castle that once stood proud in feudal Japan. The beauty of the Manor made her forget why they had gone there. Her father said that it was for some R&R. Michiru knew the truth. He wanted her to play her violin every day for two weeks.

She had been playing since she was four. She was now sixteen. Her father always said that she had become better than the musicians of old. He always told people: "That girl's got musical talent. I don't want it to go to waste." Of course, the "loving father" act didn't fool her. She knew what he wanted. Money. Money was all he cared about, and he would do anything to get it.

_There's something…Very strange with that boy._ She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was out of place. Never the less, she couldn't get the image of his face out of her mind. Michiru was never boy crazy like a lot of her friends. She had gone out on a few dates, but all of them ended badly. Her friends teased her about it, but it had never bothered her before now. She decided to look for that boy.

She turned the corner and saw the boy through the doorway. He stood on the wooden walkway that overlooked the atrium. She walked up behind him. He didn't notice. She tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around quickly, a surprised look on his face. But seeing Michiru made his surprise melt into a warm smile.

"Hello, I an Kaioh Michiru." She held out her hand, "I saw you during my concert." The boy smiled. He took her hand into his own. Michiru saw that the boy's hand was thin with slender fingers. But his grip was hard.

"Nice to meet you, Kaioh Michiru,Just call me Tenoh."

"As long as you call me Michiru."

Tenoh smiled and turned to face the atrium. Michiru came and sat by his feet. She stared out at the falling cherry blossom petals. The silence felt strange, but Michiru shrugged it off. She looked up at Tenoh. "It's beautiful." She said.

"The countryside is very lovely around Uigahama. The early summer brings in the late cheery blossoms and the sky is filled with fluffy clouds moved on the breeze. What more would want?"

"I haven't seen the countryside yet. Papa and I arrived late two nights ago and I haven't been out since. He's got me working two performances a day."

"That sucks. You should really go. It's wonderful." Tenoh looked into her eyes. "I'm going for a drive tomorrow morning, do you want to come?"

"I can't. Papa has a big thing planned and I'm the main attraction." Michiru said angrily. She caught a petal in her hand and looked at it.

"I can sense that you don't like your father very much." Tenoh said.

"You're right, I don't. He has me working like a slave. I wish to be free."

"Don't we all?"

"Where are your parents, Tenoh?" Michiru inquired as she stood up.

"They're dead. I live with my uncle now. He owns this place."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I always say that it's bad to dwell on the past. The ghosts in the memories you have won't bring the people you love back to you."

"That's very poetic, Tenoh." Michiru commented.

"Eh, one of the many things I'm good at." He said with a smile. They were standing close now. Michiru felt Tenoh's breath on her face. Tenoh leaned forward.

"MICHIRU!"

The cry broke the silence. Michiru looked over her shoulder and sensed her father coming towards them. "I'm sorry." She said. "I have to go. Bye." She ran off in the direction the had came from, but turned around and saw Tenoh wave "We're still on for tomorrow, got it?" he said. Michiru nodded and ran back to the dining room.

/Thats the first chapter. Please review. I'll have the next one up next week/


	2. Chapter 2

I am absolutely sorry about not updating. Christmas was very complicated and now its Exam time so all my focus is on school. I'll have the Second and third chapter up by next Friday at the latest.

Sorry again

RM McKenna


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, my long overdue CHAPTER II. Extremely sorry about the delay, very complicated life I have. This one is a bit shorter that Chapter 1 (I think), but still, enjoy!

Chapter II-Calm before the Storm

The sunlight broke through the window and shined in the room. Michiru had the only "American" room in the manor. The wood floor and white desk reflected the morning light into her eyes. She sat up, the wooden bead creaking. The clock read six forty-five. Too early for her. She lay back down.

A horn broke the silence. She jumped up. Outside, Tenoh waved from a roofless red car. "Come on!" he shouted.

Michiru waved back. She went to her closet and pulled out a yellow sundress with cherry blossom petals embroider into the fabric. She put it on over her undergarments and took her white sandals and straw hat before she walked out.

The Manor was quiet. She could here her father snoring in the great hall where he passed out the night before. She navigated through the maze of corridors and walls in a hurry. Finally she pulled open the front door.

Tenoh waited beside the car. He wore a black turtleneck with a beige jacket and blue jeans. He leaded on the red car-an American Ferrari by the looks of it- with a smile on his face. "You look great. Hop in." He jumped into the driver's seat and opened the passenger door. As soon as Michiru was settled in, Tenoh floored it. They turned around and drifted-which made Michiru scream and Tenoh laugh. Soon they were driving along the country, the wind in their hair and beautiful scenery all around them.

"Where are we going?" Michiru asked. Tenoh looked down in between the two seats. There was a picnic basket with the stereotypical red and white checkered blanket. "A picnic?" Tenoh smiled and nodded.

"Where did you get the car?" Michiru asked while gazing around the lathered interior of the red vehicle. "I didn't buy it. Someone brought it in to get it fixed then left the country."

"You fix cars?"

"Yeah. I want to become a racer. But everyone has to start out somewhere. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. My father wants me to be a musician. Right now, all I really want to do is become the wind and go wherever life takes me."

"Become the wind, eh? That's not a bad idea."

Michiru gazed at him. His smile was contagious. She was smiling. He laughed, she laughed. Some time was spent in nonsensical laughter. Then Tenoh pointed some of the scenery that Michiru would have missed.

Tenoh parked the car. Michiru saw before her the ocean with a white beach below a small grassy hill. They got out; Michiru spread the blanked on the hill as Tenoh unpacked the food. There were dumplings, sushi, shrimp and rice balls with four cans of soda pop. When everything was set up, Michiru ran towards the water.

"I didn't know that a place like this existed."

"I'm glad you like it." Tenoh said lying back on the blanket, "I often come here to think."

Michiru sat beside him and they began to eat.

"Tell me, Tenoh, where are you from?" She said snapping open her first can.

"I'm from Kyoto, but I live in Tokyo now with my dad. I'm going to the Mungen Academy next year."

"Where's your mom?"

"She died when I was two."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. 'Don't dwell on the past', isn't that what I said?"

"Yeah…" Michiru leaned back, and watched the clouds go by.

The morning turned into the afternoon. They ate while chatting about small things that really had no meaning to them. Then Michiru piped up. "I missed my first concert."

"Do you want to go back?" Tenoh asked.

"No, I want to swim."

Michiru threw off her dress and jogged down to the water. She jumped in, the cool water feeling so good. Michiru always loved to swim, it relaxed her. When she surfaced, Tenoh stood by the water's edge. "Come in!" she called. "I'd rather not." He replied. Michiru dived down and surfaced near him, splashing water all over him. "Is that a challenge?" he asked. "I guess it is." She replied.

Tenoh grinned and kicked off his shoes and socks. He dove into the water-clothes and all-and got a head shot on Michiru. They swam, splashing each other, not even noticing that their after noon sun was being eaten away by dark rain clouds.

There it is. Please review. I thrive on them. Third chapter will be up soon, you have my solemn writer word!

RM McKenna


End file.
